


A Lesson

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is teaching Richard a lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson

Richard hit more bumps in the road and felt every one of them through the tight suspension the car had. He was driving the Zonda, for it was his choice for the travel to go to the continent. But at the moment, he was being taught a lesson.

He had lost a bet against James, and James took great care in what he wanted to do to make his life unbearable. At the moment, he was driving the Zonda, that had a stiff suspension, over back roads with a rather large butt plug. Each bump made him move in his seat, sending his prostrate into a tizzy.

Fifteen minutes later, James rang him. Pulling over to a wooded pullover, Rich took the car.

“How are you feeling?” James voice came over the phone.

“You know how I feel, you fucking bastard,” he said with not malice but with needing to vent.

“Well, I can imagine how hard your cock is by now, with the lovely toy.”

Richard put his head back in the seat and closed his eyes. Yes he was sporting a woody and each bump just made him whimper.

“Hammond, I want you to get out of the car and lean back on that lovely orange bonnet.”

Rich opened his eyes and the thought having to get out of the car was daunting enough.

“Hammond?” James urged.

“What?” Richard said in a whine.

“Get out of the car,” James repeated.

“Right.” Richard opened the door and stood up slowly and felt every movement. Richard went to the front of the car and stood.

“Open up your jeans mate,” James ordered.

 

Richard opened his jean and lowered them a bit, no one around. “Now give yourself a good wank.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Richard said, but started to handle his hard cock.

“No you won’t, you love this. You love driving that car, and you love showing your appreciation for it.”

Richard was hardly listening as he stroked himself. It wouldn’t take long to come, he was already near the edge.

In his ear he could still hear James talking to him. “Wonder if thought of me every time you hit the bump that you thought of me when that nice little toy nudged you. That now that you are ready to come in the middle of no where because you let me do that to you.”

Rich closed his eyes as he started to come, it was quick and hurtful, coming in spurts in front him, while he stood in front of the Zonda. 

James heard the grunts as Richard came and then his harsh breathing as he recovered from his effort. 

Richard stood up and started to pull up his jeans. “Don’t forget to take out the toy,” James reminded him.

“I’m not taking it out,” Richard told him as he buttoned up and got back in the car, starting up the engine.

“Why not?”

“Because the next thing I’m doing is finding you, bending you over the boot, and fucking your white arse.”

With that Richard cut the connection and put the car in gear, in hot pursuit of his friend the sadist.  



End file.
